fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox Syndicate
The Xbox Syndicate is a fanmade Microsoft console created by Copy-Ability-Studios. It is not a successor to any specific Xbox console, but rather “a unique experiment that deviates from the traditional Xbox norm, so in a way it is technically stand-alone”. The Japanese and handheld counterparts to the Syndicate are the Nintendo Popstar Features The Xbox Syndicate is the smallest and thinnest of the Xbox console library, as it is the same size and shape as a DVD case. Games for the Syndicate run at 80 frames per second and graphics ae displayed in 6K resolution. The Syndicate uses two formats, one is a new type of optical disc known as the X disc, which is the same size as a UMD outside its protective casing. Another is the X card, which resemlbes a PS2 memory card. The Sega Stars functions simultaneously as handheld and a home console, similarly to the Nintendo Switch and Sega’s previous hybrid console, the Nomad. The Stars connects to a television via the Sega Connect app on the Apple TV or Amazon Fire TV. The Stars has no face buttons, though it does have two trigger buttons located on the back. To compensate for this, it has three touch screens (one large touch screen in between two smaller touch screens). Most games allow players to use the left and right touch screens as a virtual analog stick and virtual buttons, similar to most iOS games. However, the player may also plug a Dreamcast controller to the Stars via the controller port on the back. S-VMU The Super Visual Memory Unit (S-VMU) is the successor to (and is exactly the same size as) the Dreamcast VMU. Similar to the original VMU, its most basic function is as a removable storage device for the Sega Star console or a Dreamcast controller, and it also serves as an auxiliary display during gameplay. The S-VMU differs greatly from its predecessor in more ways than one, however. Instead of a small directional pad, the S-VMU has a thumb pad similar to the right C-stick on the New Nintendo 3DS. In addition, it displays full color visuals on a back-lit touch screen. A small toothpick sized stylus can be used to touch this screen and is stored inside the S-VMU when not in use. The S-VMU is also wireless, meaning it does not have or be plugged into another S-VMU in order to exchange data. When exchanging data with an original VMU, however, the S-VMU must be plugged directly into the VMU. Perhaps the most drastic new addition the S-VMU has is the ability to be used as a controller. The S-VMU retains its predecessor‘s ability to be used as a separate handheld, but in most situations, depending on the game, it doubles as a regular game controller when a Dreamcast controller is not available. Hardware Revisions Xbox Syndicate Slim The Xbox Syndicate Slim is the first hardware revision of the Xbox Syndicate. The Syndicate Slim is much more powerful than the original Popstar, featuring 8K resolution graphics and a 120 FPS framearate. There are no longer controller ports for GameCube and Wii Classic Controllers or USB ports for Nintendo Switch Wired Controllers. In addition, the Syndicate Slim allows the NintenGo handheld to be used as a controller. Due to this feature, only a few games can only be played on the Syndicate Slim. NintenGo The NintenGo is a handheld hardware revision of the Xbox Syndicate. At first glance, it is almost the same size and shape as the New Nintendo 2DS XL. However, upon closer inspection, players will realize that the top and bottom portions of the handheld can be separated, allowing for two vastly different gameplay experiences. Both the Go Phone and Go Base are held together via magnets instead of traditional hinges. The NintenGo is backwards-compatible with all Xbox Syndicate, PSP and UMD discs, in addition to all Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo DS, PS Vita and a majority of Nintendo Switch cartridges. The NintenGo‘s processor allows every game to run with a smooth 80 FPS framerate. It is also able to enhance Nintendo Switch, 3DS and DS games with a 30 FPS frame rate to run at 60 franes per second. The Go Phone is the top portion of the NintenGo handheld. When separated, it functions identically to a typical smartphone, which Unlike previous Nintendo handhelds, which use Wi-Fi to access online features, the NintenGo‘s Go Phone uses cellular networks. Users can also receive/send messages and make phone calls with the pre-installed NintenPhone app. The Go Phone has two cameras and an infrared depth sensor, all of which are found when it is flipped on its side. The Go Base is the bottom portion of the NintenGo. On each side of the Go Base, there is a C-Stick and four directional buttons. Similar to the Bandai WonderSwan, Games can be played with the Go Base held horizontally or vertically. The Go Base is where the cartridge slots and disc slot are located. When held horizontally, the Switch and PS Vita cartridge slots are located on the left and right respectively, and are concealed underneath a protective cover (this is to ensure that players won’t accidentally eject the cartridges when holding the system). The disc slot and 3DS cartridge slot are located on the bottom of the handheld, though they do not have protective covers. On the other side of the Go Base, there is a button layout similar to that of a traditional game controller, with two C-Sticks, directional pad, 4 face buttons and 4 shoulder buttons. Players can use the Go Base either in default form or gamepad form as a controller for the Xbox Syndicate. Gallery Backwards compatibility The original Xbox Syndicate is backwards-compatible with all PlayStation Portable discs and UMD movies in addition to Wii games that utilize GameCube/Wii Classic Controllers and Wii U games that use traditional controls. This means that any Wii and Wii U game with non-traditional controllers (such as Wii Remotes and the Wii U gamepad) cannot play on the original Syndicate model. The Xbox Syndicate Slim allows for any Wii U games with Wii U gamepad controls to be backwards-compatible, provided that the player is also using a NintenGo as a controller. Games NOTE: Games marked with a double asterisk (**) are launch titles. * **Pokémon Ben 10 Splash * **Pokémon Ben 10 Crash * **Donkey Kong and Mario Kart Racing * **Once Upon a Thomas * **Super Mario Milestones * **Bust a Moo! * Sonic SquarePants * Nintendogs: Bite Size * Banjo is Back! * Sesame Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog: Lights, Camera, Action! * Sonic as Himself * Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All! * Disney Dreamcast Collection Volume 1 * Disney Dreamcast Collection Volume 2 * Turtles * Kirby: Twisted * Equestria Girls Island * Pokémon Sunny * Pokémon Party & Pokémon Fiesta * Harvest Moon: Gravitational Pull * Banjo-Laylee & Yooka-Kazooie * Total Drama Below Zero * Somari the Adventurer: Issue 1 * Somari the Adventurer: Issue 2 * Conker Meets The Angry Video Game Nerd * Xbox Syndicate Slim exclusives: ** Kirby: Powerpuff Girls ** Looney Tunes Sheep Raider Untamed ** Super Mario Milestones 2 Theater Video programs * Thomas & Friends Save Christmas * The Brave Little Toaster in Paradise Compatible Controllers/Accessories Trivia *Microsoft wanted to release the Syndicate in Japan, but Nintendo insisted they develop their own variation of the console, which led to the release of the Nintendo Popstar console. *A majority of games for the Syndicate were originally made by former Fantendo user BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 instead of Copy-Ability-Studios. Gallery Logos Console Scans Boxart Templates